


Un coeur trop grand

by Alaiya



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Community: 31_jours, F/M, Ficlet, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[repost] On peut ne pas être bien grand, et avoir un coeur gros comme ça...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un coeur trop grand

**Author's Note:**

> Jour/Thème : 9 décembre – Nabot  
> Fandom : Albator 84 ou en VO: “Waga seishun no Arcadia - Mugen kidô SSX”  
> Personnages : Toshiro/Emeraldas, Harlock  
> Disclaimer : A Leiji Matsumoto  
> Note : Amis de la nostalgie, bonjour. Ce texte abominablement court est basé sur des souvenirs vieux de pas loin de 30 ans, eux-mêmes issus de ma mémoire défaillante. Après quelques recherches, il semblerait que je me sois basée sur l’épisode 18. Et un peu le 21 aussi. J’ai hésité, mais j’ai préféré utiliser les noms originaux des personnages. Ce texte a été écrit en décembre 2008.

Il l’a toujours aimée de loin. 

D’en bas, pour être plus précis. 

Une mèche rousse et soyeuse qui effleure par mégarde son gros nez trop près du sol, et le voilà qui lève les yeux. Qui _la_ voit. Et qui en tombe amoureux, évidemment. Quel autre homme n’en aurait pas fait autant ? 

Mais Emeraldas ne baisse pas le regard. Jamais. Ses yeux transpercent l’espace et l’avenir. Ils soutiennent l’horreur de la guerre. Ils supportent le désespoir des innocents. Et surtout, ils sont au même niveau que ceux du pirate. 

Dans l’ombre d’Harlock, Toshiro n’espère rien. Il se sait trop petit pour que l’attention de la belle se penche jusqu’à lui. Il se connaît trop insignifiant - trop laid - pour oser espérer qu’elle se détourne du beau ténébreux à son profit. 

Alors il observe. Et au travers de son ami de toujours, il écoute _sa_ voix, ressent _sa_ présence, éprouve _son_ éloignement. Lorsqu’il est avec Harlock, il est aussi avec elle. Et il s’en contente. Sans rien demander en échange, il lui a construit son vaisseau. Sans en dire un seul mot, il suit son errance sur les écrans de contrôle. 

De droiture et d’honnêteté, il n’a rien à envier à son capitaine. De courage, il n’en manque pas, lui non plus. Juste de ces fichus centimètres qui jamais ne lui permettront de la prendre dans ses bras. D’être à la hauteur de ce qu’une femme comme elle est en droit de mériter. 

Mais un jour, il y a eu la rose. 

Et rien n’a plus jamais été pareil. 


End file.
